This invention relates to heater units for hot water heaters such as found in homes, and more particularly, to a water heater assembly with a heater element and temperature sensor installed with the heater unit. In one embodiment, the temperature sensor device is integrally formed with the unit. In another embodiment the sensor can be removed and replaced without having to remove and reinstall the heater unit.
Water heaters have an associated control system by which water temperature is monitored so the water can be heated to a desired temperature as efficiently as possible, and then maintained at that temperature. A thermistor, or other temperature responsive sensing device, is used to provide an input to the control system representative of water temperature. Heretofore, location of the sensing element has been separate from a water heater, and the sensor location has not always been readily accessible so the sensor could be readily replaced. Combining a temperature sensor with a water heater unit therefore has certain advantages of cost, ease of installation, and maintenance or replacement. Further, there are certain advantages in making, the assembly an integral assembly.